


Сеньор Хуарес

by 005_stkglm, 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды сэр Гарри захотел от Лукаса слишком многого...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сеньор Хуарес

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - 7й сезон сериала Spooks

Гарри просит его придти для конфиденциального разговора.  
— Есть информатор, из Латинской Америки. Занимал довольно большой пост в одной из разведок, курировал сотрудничество со странами-изгоями, террористами, наркокартелями, общался с разведслужбами соседних государств на предмет координации похищений и убийств неудобных правящим режимам граждан... у него много грязного белья, которое было бы нам небезынтересно.  
— Что с ним не так?  
— Он выдвинул условия, при которых согласен сотрудничать, — Гарри сосредоточенно листает какую-то прошитую кипу документов, не поднимая на Лукаса глаза, - довольно необычные... условия.  
— Все бывает. Чего он хочет? Мы можем это обеспечить?  
— Я не знаю. Он хочет тебя. В своей постели.  
На какое-то мгновение Лукас немеет, воздуха не хватает, приходится вдохнуть через рот.  
— Я знаю, что это по крайней мере пошло - предлагать своему офицеру лечь в постель ради информации. Я не могу приказать такое никому, Лукас, - Гарри наконец отрывается от документов: - Помимо того, что это неправильно - это просто... нечестно. Я не могу дать тебе такого приказа.  
— Я...  
Слов и воздуха снова не хватает.  
Насколько Гарри может быть в курсе? Точнее: что ему может быть известно? Может быть — ничего. Может быть — все. Слишком много всего случилось за те восемь лет, пока его не было дома.  
— Я...  
— Возможно, он просто пытается играть с нами, — наконец выдавливает он из себя, — хочет посмотреть на нашу реакцию. Проверить, на что мы потенциально готовы ради контакта с ним. Может, это все только бравада.  
— Кто знает.  
— Он передал свое пожелание лично?  
— Мы говорили по телефону.  
— Я... Гарри, может вам имело бы смысл поговорить при личной встрече?  
— Он отказывается встречаться с кем-либо, кроме тебя. Крайний назначенный им срок — сегодня, в девять вечера. Ужин в ресторане.  
— Это безумие.  
— Согласен.  
— Хорошо.  
— Чт?.. Лукас?...  
— Я могу сходить на встречу с ним. Просто для разговора.  
— Ты не обязан.  
— Я... мне все равно надо будет поужинать где-то.  
Гарри смотрит на него — и теперь очередь Лукаса разглядывать свои ботинки.  
— Ресторан отеля «Кларидж». Столик на имя мистера Хуареса. В девять, не опаздывай. Все дальнейшее — целиком и полностью на твое усмотрение.

-/-

Первая реакция Лукаса, когда он закрывает за собой дверь кабинета Гарри: найти себе выпить. Вторая: найти себе много выпить. Он машинально бросает взгляд в сторону стола Рос: ее нет с утра — следит за кем-то. На часах без четверти восемь, значит времени ровно на то, чтобы по-быстрому принять душ, надеть что-нибудь из гардероба. который использовался в деле Мейнелла и поймать такси до «Клариджес».

В отеле он все-таки сначала заворачивает в бар. Коньяк обволакивает язык и обжигает горло, но дышать после этого становится легче.  
«Это работа, — напоминает себе Лукас, пока метрдотель ведет его к столику, — и ее надо сделать для Гарри».  
По мистеру Хуаресу, разумеется, невозможно сказать, что бурную молодость он провел, сопровождая по джунглям стран третьего мира караваны с кокой, прежде чем осесть в чистеньком кабинете в ABIN в Бразилиа. Полноватый, с густой вьющейся шевелюрой обильно подернутой сединой. Дорогой костюм, запонки, перстни на толстых пальцах. Полные, темно-красные губы (повышенный холестерин — автоматически отмечает про себя Лукас) при виде него складываются в радушную улыбку.  
— Мистер Норт, — довольно рокочет Хуарес, поднимаясь и протягивая руку, — очень, очень рад.

Со стороны, наверное, это больше похоже на свидание, а не на переговоры представителей двух нейтральных разведок о сотрудничестве. Впечатление это – подозревает Лукас — только усиливается, когда они расплачиваются: он сам «рабочей» кредиткой, Хуарес небрежным «запишите на счет».  
— Сигару?  
Лукас качает головой: после нескольких суток безостановочного допроса про sugar horse, он не выносит запаха табака. Но от коньяка не отказывается.  
Хуарес с наслаждением вдыхает дым и откидывается в кресле.  
— Ну что ж, вечер был весьма интересным, мистер Норт.  
— Будет ли он продуктивным? — словно со стороны слышит Лукас свой голос.  
Хуарес тянется к бокалу Хеннесси, случайно — разумеется, совершенно случайно! — задевая край рукава Лукаса мизинцем.  
— Полагаю, это от вас зависит, мистер Норт… Лукас. Могу я называть вас Лукасом?

Лукас думает о намеках Хуареса на связи — через третьи руки, но тем не менее — в Китайской разведке и кивает.

Он до самого последнего момента уверен, что сможет.  
Он не вздрагивает, когда Хуарес, уже не таясь, касается его рукава в лифте, кладет руку ему на поясницу, направляя в нужную сторону в роскошном холле предпоследнего этажа, и оглаживает его по спине, уже в номере:  
— Я сейчас. Если хочешь, налей себе еще выпить. Спальня там.

При виде роскошной постели с Лукаса спадает охватившее его после коньяка оцепенение, и он понимает, что стоит, сжимая в руках снятый галстук, и думает о том убить Хуареса, оглушить или уйти просто так, потому как лечь на эту кровать и раздвинуть ноги он не может. Ни ради Королевы, ни ради Англии, ни ради Гарри Пирса.

Шум воды в ванной прекращается. Лукас инстинктивно делает шаг назад, в слепуюне просматриваемую из двери ванной зону. В кармане пиджака некстати жужжит мобильник. Номер незнакомый, но заканчивается на комбинацию из восьмерки, четверки и ноля — значит одна из тех одноразовых сим-карт, которые Рос использует для экстренной связи.  
На экране высвечивается короткое сообщение: «Не паникуй. Тату-фетишист. It’s safe».

Он выдыхает, кажется, первый раз с тех пор, как зашел в кабинет Гарри. Совсем не паниковать не получается: Хуарес набрасывается на него, едва выйдя из ванной. Он отбрасывает галстук, который Лукас все еще держит в руках, стаскивает с его плеч пиджак, расстегивает рубашку и… восхищенно присвистывает при виде Блейка.

Следующие три четверти часа Лукас чувствует себя распечатываемым подарком. Каждый меченый дюйм его кожи гладят, покрывают поцелуями, облизывают, посасывают, обводят по контуру кончиками пальцев, царапают зубами и щекочут щетиной. Грудь, живот, плечи, предплечья, запястья – Хуарес не пропускает ни одной метки, ни одной буквы. Его член в завитках густых, тоже черных с сединой волос, выглядывающий между пол дорогого банного халата, трется о бедро Лукаса, пачкая брюки смазкой.  
— Повернись, мальчик. Иисус и Дева Мария, повернись, — просит Хуарес, отрываясь от Gnothi seauton. Лукас с трудом соображает, чего от него хотят — Хуарес сбивается на португальский — а когда соображает, колеблется, но, в конце концов, обещанное «it's safe» решает дело. Хуарес стонет, лапает обеими руками его купола, ласкает языком все позвонки на пути от МИР на пояснице до Dum spiro spero на загривке. Стискивает плечи, наваливается всем телом, вжимая в постель, и напрягшийся Лукас чувствует, как, наконец, извергается, толкающийся ему в поясницу член.

Слизав с него собственную сперму, Хуарес отпускает его в душ, но, поразмыслив, Лукас ограничивается тем, что споласкивает лицо в раковине. Внутри у него все дрожит: страх и адреналин потихоньку отпускают, оставляя после себя усталость и опустошение.

Он возвращается в комнату, надевает рубашку и пиджак, выслушивает явки, пароли и отзывы для каналов по которым будет идти обмен информацией. Кивает и заставляет себя туманно улыбнуться краешком губ в ответ на предложение «как-нибудь повторить». К тому моменту как он покидает провонявший дорогими сигарами и не менее дорогим одеколоном номер, его тошнит и голова начинает раскалываться.

Машинально петляя, он отходит от отеля на два квартала, ловит такси, называет адрес Рос, закрывает глаза, и прислонившись гудящей головой к холодному стеклу, старательно гонит от себя мысль о сэре Гарри.

-/-

Рос врывается в его кабинет как фурия.  
— Как вы могли.  
Сэр Гарри бесстрастно смотрит на то, как она вышагивает взад-вперед: перед ним белый фарфоровый чайник, молочник, изящная веджвудская чашка с разляпистыми пионами и он, священнодействуя, осторожно обмывает чашку молоком.  
— Знаете, Гарри — это слишком. Это даже для вас — слишком.

— Выпьешь со мной чай? Мне прислали настоящий индийский дарджилинг. Второй сбор, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Это маленькая частная плантация, почти все собранное распределяется между несколькими семьями в Индии и несколькими королевскими дворами в Европе. Чай с этой плантации почти невозможно купить на внешнем рынке. К счастью, один мой индийский друг знает о моей маленькой слабости и всегда присылает мне пару фунтов.  
— Какой к ебучим хуям чай!!!!!

— Дарджилинг, Рос. Второй сбор — это нечто божественное. Присядь, выпей полчашечки. Ты принесешь свою кружку? Или я могу дать тебе фарфоровую чашку? Этот сервиз принадлежал моей матери.  
— Гарри. Почему, ради всего святого, вы отправили Лукаса к Хуаресу?!  
— А вот теперь сядь.

И вот в это мгновение Рос отчетливо понимает, почему этот тихий, незаметный, немного нелепый и такой безопасный сэр Гарри Пирс руководит службой более чем пятнадцать лет. Почему до этого он с блеском выполнял самые головоломные задания короны — этот незаметный, тихий человек, больше похожий на бухгалтера какой-нибудь солидной фирмы. Гарри «давит» на нее, подчиняя своей воле — и она садится за стол.

— Рос. Нам нужен Хуарес. Нам нужны его связи. Хуаресу нужен Лукас. Лукас согласился. Тебе сколько сахара?  
— Два кусочка… Гарри, на что именно он согласился?  
— Ты пей, Рос.  
Чай действительно божественен: мягкий, глубокий вкус прокатывается по ее рту.  
— Ты же присутствовала при моем разговоре с сеньором Хуаресом, не так ли?  
— Гарри, я спрошу прямо: чей труп вам будет приятнее увидеть, Лукаса или сеньора Антонио?

— Если можно, я предпочел бы обойтись без трупов и получить выход на наших китайских друзей. Рос, Лукас услышал то, что я ему сказал — и согласился для начала отправиться на встречу. Я не могу приказать ему лечь под кого бы то ни было — это будет только его решение.  
Рос отставляет чашку и одергивает жакет. Сейчас ей очень хочется побиться головой о стену или об этот безупречно полированный стол. Или выплеснуть чай в лицо Гарри. Интересно, что будет, если она так и сделает?  
— Гарри. Вы вообще понимаете, о чем вы его попросили?

— Рос, поверь мне, я очень ценю все то, что ты делаешь для него. Я понимаю, что тебе это тоже не так легко — устраивать ваши маленькие встречи... было по началу, во всяком случае. Но я рад за вас обоих. Рад, что вы пришли к взаимопониманию в таком деликатном вопросе… и очень рад тому, что у меня на одного отличного офицера больше.  
Каждое слово Гарри падает как небольшое, остро заточенное лезвие.

— Кроме того, сеньор Хуарес ни в коей мере не планирует изнасиловать Лукаса. При прочих обстоятельствах он бы скорее сам лег под него — жизнь в сельве формирует довольно странные привычки, но кто мы такие, чтобы осуждать их. Помимо прочего, сеньор Хуарес обладает тонким восприятием и увлекается татуировками. Все, чего стоит ждать Лукасу, если он согласится подняться в номер — то это искренней благодарности сеньора Антонио за возможность видеть шедевры мастеров Лушанки.

Вторая часть монолога пока проходит мимо сознания Рос.  
— Вы знаете о наших встречах.  
— Да. Конечно, я знаю.  
— Почему?  
— Как бы тебе сказать… мне все равно, чем офицеры отдела D занимаются во внерабочее время. Меня только интересует, в достаточно ли они хорошей форме, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности. Поэтому было принято решение приглядывать за вами.  
— Вы следите за нами? Зачем?

— Возможно потому, что ты дважды была вовлечена в заговоры против государства, а Лукас вернулся домой после восьмилетнего заключения? Поверь: мне не интересны ваши игры. Мне интересен результат, который вы оба — и ты, и Лукас — можете продемонстрировать. Если такое времяпрепровождение стимулирует вас в достаточной степени, чтобы вы оказывались на полшага впереди ваших противников — зачем мне мешать вам?

Рос нечего ответить. Она собирается с мыслями:  
— Кто еще знает?  
— Кроме меня? Никто. О, извини, — Гарри поднимает трубку, — слушаю вас. Они поднялись в номер? Оба? Лукас вошел? Спасибо, Рауль. Могу я попросить вас доставить мистеру Хуаресу утром букет? Да. Именно. Еще раз спасибо, Рауль. Запишите этот букет на мой счет.  
Тихо тикают часы.

— А вот теперь, — Гарри испытующе смотрит на нее, — ты можешь предупредить Лукаса. Его обычный телефонный номер.  
Она кивает, на секунду зависая над формулировкой. СМС-ка уходит — и почти сразу же приходит подтверждение о прочтении.  
— Не смею тебя больше задерживать. Думаю, тебе надо поехать домой… сегодня у тебя будет гость. Жду вас завтра в девять — подготовка к переговорам, необходимые материалы будут у вас на столах.

Рос чувствует себя так, как будто ее прилюдно изнасиловали. У нее нет сил ни на колкость, ни просто на достойный ответ. Эти пять шагов от стола до двери кабинета — самые долгие, которые она когда либо делала. Это длится вечность.  
Гарри окликает ее уже в дверях:

— Кстати, Рос. Тебе не нужен адрес мастера, который работает с кожей? Я заказываю у него перчатки, но мне известно, что он принимает индивидуальные заказы.

-/-

Рос понимает, что имеется в виду. О да, — думает она, представляя, как сдавливает этот провисший двойной подбородок плетью ручной работы из кожи самой дорогой выделки. Как багровеет это лицо, вылезают из орбит глаза и с хрустом ломаются позвонки. Она понимает.  
Остаток самообладания уходит на то, чтобы покинуть штаб-квартиру, спустится в гараж, сесть в машину и не раздолбать к ебеням шлагбаум на выезде. Ей хочется втопить педаль газа в пол так, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, но она соблюдает предел допустимой скорости — потому, что сил, разбираться с патрульными и штрафами за превышение, у нее сейчас тоже нет.  
Кварталов через пять она чувствует, что не может больше сдерживаться.  
Это тихий проулок на окраине Сити — офисные часы давным-давно закончились, даже самые закоренелые трудоголики разошлись по домам, и некому удивляться, когда посреди пустой улицы, визжа шинами, останавливается серебристый седан, и выскочившая с водительской стороны женщина, несколько секунд остервенело пинает колесо, потом сбивает стоящую неподалеку урну и, с тихим воем вцепившись себе в волосы, сползает по боку машины прямо на асфальт. Несколько секунд она сидит тихо, закрывая лицо руками, а потом со всей силы прикладывается затылком о дверцу.

Вот так чувствовала себя Джо, — отрешенно думает Рос, глядя вверх, на пляски мошкары в свете уличного фонаря, — так чувствовал себя Лукас все те разы, о которых она знает, и в те, о каких он не рассказывает — разве что во сне, когда он плачет и умоляет по-русски перестать и не трогать его больше.  
Лукас.  
Рос бросает взгляд на часы: он вот-вот приедет… не домой. Дома у нее давно нет. На конспиративный адрес, где кто-нибудь из соседей проследит в какой подъезд он зашел, в какую квартиру поднялся, напишет отчет и получит прибавку от MI5 к пенсии. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, но она заставляет себя встать и встряхнуться.  
Лукас.

Он появляется у нее на пороге через несколько минут после нее и от него пахнет дорогими сигарами, одеколоном, коньяком, потом, сексом и…  
— Укачало по дороге, — тихо говорит он, начиная раздеваться.  
— Бывает.  
Уголки его губ дергаются в бледном подобии улыбки, которая и близко не касается глаз.  
Лукас механически вешает пиджак на спинку стула; стаскивает рубашку; зацепив пятку носком, освобождается от ботинок. Он берется за пряжку ремня и вот тут его и накрывает. Пальцы начинают мелко дрожать, и он дергается зажать рот рукой до боли знакомым жестом.  
— Шшш, не надо, — Рос перехватывает его за запястья, опускает руки и повторяет, — все хорошо, — и сама берется за ремень.  
Он покорно позволяет стащить с себя брюки вместе с бельем. Идет в ванную, подчиняясь ее рукам, забирается в душ. Глотает таблетки прямо с ее ладони, когда она замечает, что он морщится от звука бьющей в поддон душевой кабины воды, и просто стоит упираясь в стену руками и подставляя струям опущенный затылок и спину.  
Рос замечает на одном из куполов, прямо над лопаткой, красный след не то засоса, не то укуса, и в голове вновь раздается вкрадчивый голос Гарри Пирса: «Тебе не нужен адрес мастера, который работает с кожей?»  
Передернувшись, она трясет головой и принимается стаскивать с себя пропахшую сладким до тошноты Дарджилингом одежду.  
— Двигайся.  
Лукас поворачивает голову, долго смотрит на нее, а потом просто приподнимает одну руку, чтоб ей не пришлось подныривать. Она делает шаг внутрь и горячая вода отрезает все посторонние звуки.  
Рос стоит, уткнувшись Лукасу в грудь, и думает о словах Аркадия Качимова: «всегда найдется еще один смелый парень, ждущий своей очереди лечь на амбразуру». И сэр Гарри Пирс недрогнувшей рукой погладит этого парня по голове, отправит на смерть, поманит пальцем следующего, и не испытает ни сомнений, ни сожалений, ни угрызений совести. А все что останется от этого парня — пустой гроб, да шесть человек отдела D на похоронах.  
Она чувствует, как Лукас осторожно обнимает ее за плечи, зарывается пальцами в волосы и, кажется, целует в макушку.  
Если он и замечает, что она плачет, то ничего не говорит.

— Лукас? — шепчет Рос спустя какое-то время.  
— Ммм? — она скорее чувствует вибрацию его горла, нежели слышит голос за шумом падающей воды.  
— Что ты думаешь про Барбадос?  
— Тепло. Море.  
— И никаких коммунистов в пончо у власти.  
Он какое-то время молчит, потом спрашивает ее на ухо.  
— Ты серьезно?  
Она кивает. Она не хочет на своих похоронах сэра Гарри.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он. — Давай попробуем.  
И крепче сжимает руки.


End file.
